


Do jednoho pytle

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves
Genre: F/M, M/M, homofobie (nejsem na to pyšnej), kůň co se jmenuje Rozmarýn, rasismus, silné ženy křičící na jiné silné ženy, sliz????, transfobie (na tohle už vůbec ne), tw: heterosexuální vztah, týrání dětí kinda, vulgární jazyk
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Crossover mezi Zaklínačem a vlastním univerzem debilních elfů, díl čtvrtý, elektrický boogaloo.Čtvrté pokračování ságy "Vyměním barda" -> "Dva od Mědína" -> "Kdo posílá káně"Tentokrát bez fluffu, ale s velkým dějovým postupem, takže bear with me plz, je to fakt důležitý. Taky konečně zas nějaký holky. A jeden skvělej strakatej kůň, pro kterýho jsem ochotnej umřít.Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Bran/Dřítek, Dobročka/Radvan, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Marigold
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Do jednoho pytle

„Udělali jsme dobře.“

Klepna si odfrkla.

„No dobře, já jsem udělal dobře. A vůbec. Co ty mi do toho máš co mluvit,“ zabručel zaklínač. „Je to snad tvoje věc? Není, jistě, že není. Tak neodmlouvej a hezky jdi.“

Klepnina kopyta dusala po cestě vyjeté koly povozů, které spolu s obchodníky často mířily do pevnůstky nacházející se před Lesklými horami. Šli už pátý den, tahem, bez odpočinku, a Klepna začínala mít dlouhé cesty plné zuby. Zaklínač věděl proč. Oba byli nesví a neustále se ošívali. Věděli, co jim chybí, ale podvědomě se domluvili, že o tom nebudou hovořit. Došli k rozcestí a Klepna se vzdorovitě zastavila. Zaklínač seskočil a došel až k dřevěnému ukazateli, podle nějž cesta vlevo vedla k bažině. Prkénko ukazující doprava bylo přečmáráno několika nadávkami, ale zaklínač moc dobře věděl, že ukazuje cestu do Mořic. Co jej zaujalo více, byl medailon, který se na této cedulce houpal. Byl stříbrný a vyobrazoval hlavu řvoucího medvěda. Geralt si povzdechl a dotknul se ho, vzít se ho však neodvážil. Vrátil se ke své klisně, naskočil a vydali se vpravo.

Vzduch byl nakyslý a vytrácela se z něj veškerá čerstvost. Co přebrodili řeku, zdálo se mu, jako kdyby celý svět zešednul. Obloha již dávno nebyla blankytně modrá, přesto že se na ní neobjevil ani mráček. Stromy nebyly zelené ani hnědé, vlastně jejich barvu nebyl schopen tak úplně rozklíčovat. Dokonce se mu zdálo, že ani Klepna není tak hnědá, jak by měla být. Zvláštní, pomyslel si, opravdu zvláštní. Klepna zaržála.

„Nemůžeš se na mne pořád zlobit, má milá,“ řekl Geralt a poplácal ji po krku. „Jinak to nešlo a ty to moc dobře víš. K večeru už tam budeme. Odpočineš si, slibuju.“

Zbytek dne šli víceméně v tichosti. Jen několikrát se zastavili, aby se Klepna napila, a konec konců, aby i on uhasil žízeň a zahnal hlad. Když se objevila na obzoru první hvězda, smutná a zahalená mlhou, uviděl Geralt v dálce obrys pevnosti, která se tyčila nad hustým lesem. Zároveň uslyšel dusot kopyt. Zastavil a čekal.

Z lesa se vynořil velký černobílý strakáč s jezdcem v sedle. Geralt přimhouřil oči a spatřil vlající hřívu hnědých vlasů.

„Zdravím tě, Dobročko!“ zavolal a zdvihl pravici. Strakatý kůň zpomalil a ke Klepně došel rychlým krokem.

„Ahoj, zaklínači,“ odvětila válečnice, opět oděna v naleštěném brnění. Změřila si Geralta chladným pohledem. „Jdeš pozdě.“

„Nic jsem neslíbil,“ řekl Geralt klidně. „A paní z Mořic přece nespěchá.“

„Ona možná ne, ale já ano. Tak pojď, musíme být za bránou, než padne tma.“

Na nic nečekala, prudce otočila svého koně a vyrazila skrze stromy zpět. Geralt popohnal Klepnu a rozběhl se za ní. Rychle, aby Dobročku neztratil z dohledu, ale ne tak rychle, aby Klepnu, unavenou po dlouhém pochodu, uhnal. Sledoval, jak se před ním Dobročka na svém nádherném koni proplétá mezi stromy, jak přeskakuje padlé kmeny a uhýbá před větvemi, jako kdyby znala les nazpaměť. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že se z ní v sedle stal úplně jiný elf. Nezbyl ani náznak nemotornosti, kterou oplývala, když šla po svých. Kůň reagoval rychle, jako kdyby mu Dobročka nemusela vůbec dávat povely. Jako kdyby se strakáčem tvořili jednu entitu, která ladně proplouvala časem a prostorem.

Slunce se schovalo za vrcholky hor a rychle se začalo smrákat. Geralta udeřil do obličeje podivně nahořklý pach který jej dráždil na jazyku. Uslyšel šelest větví, ale cítil, že nefouká vítr. Ohlédl se, ale viděl jen padající tmu. Tmu? Ale s tou přece zaklínač nikdy neměl problém. Pobídl Klepnu a zrychlili.

„Otevřete bránu!“ rozezněl se hlas Dobročky údolím. Brána, kterou již měli v dohledu mezi stromy, se s hlasitým vrzáním pootevřela. Jen natolik, aby mohl vytvořenou škvírou proběhnout kůň. Klepna rozrušeně zaržála, ale Geralt se ani nesnažil ji Znamením uklidnit. Sám cítil, že něco není v pořádku. Těsně za Dobročkou proběhl bránou a zprudka se otočil. Než se brána zabouchla, mihnul se mezi stromy velký stín.

Zatímco Klepnu odvedli do rozlehlých stájí, kde si konečně mohla odpočinout, Geralta vedla Dobročka po kamenných schodech do malého hrádku, který se tyčil nad pevností. Geralt už byl zvyklý, že když prochází vesnicemi, všichni na něj zírají, zvířata prchají a děti pláčou. Tady jako by se na chvíli zastavil čas. Elfové, kteří se vraceli ulicemi do svých domovů, na něj hleděli, sledovali každý jeho krok, ale nikdo se nehnul, nikdo nepromluvil. Geraltovi přišlo, že si ho všichni prohlíží a soudí, zdali na daný úkol vlastně stačí. Nahodil pobavený úsměv, protože co by to byl za zaklínače, kdyby aspoň pár lidí cíleně nenaštval svým přístupem, a pochodoval za Dobročkou. Když došli ke dveřím hrádku, Dobročka stiskla kliku a celým tělem do dveří narazila. Tiše zaklela, udělala krok zpět, a dveře otevřela směrem k sobě. Geralt se uchechtl, ale mlčel. Dobročka, jakkoliv skvělá válečnice, mu v takových chvílích přišla zkrátka kouzelná. Dovedla ho spletitým bludištěm chodeb k hlavnímu sálu, před jehož velkými dveřmi si prsty prohrábla vlasy a upravila si ozdobnou čelenku. Otočila se na zaklínače a upravila mu vázání košile u krku. Až poté pokynula strážným, aby dveře otevřeli.

V sále stálo několik rytířů v půlkruhu u stupínku, na kterém seděla samotná paní z Mořic. Všichni o něčem zarytě debatovali, ale jejich hlasy se v rozlehlé místnosti tříštily tak, že jim ani zaklínač nedokázal porozumět. Jejich paní si bez zájmu hrála s lemem zdobeného rukávu svých šatů. Když uviděla přicházet Dobročku s hostem, postavila se.

„Ven,“ adresovala své rytíře. „Všichni. Huš.“ Rytíři se zmateně ohlédli jeden na druhého, ale poslechli a vyšli kolem Dobročky a Geralta (kterému věnovali několik zlých pohledů) ven. Geralt jednomu z nich laškovně zamával, ale dál si rytířů nevšímal. Upřel pozornost zpět k paní pevnosti. Byla mladičká, s téměř dětským obličejíkem a dlouhými rovnými vlasy, které byly tak světlé, že se téměř mohly rovnat Geraltovým. Přesto byla vyšší než on. Dlouhé bleděmodré šaty, hojně zdobené tmavomodrou a zlatou nití, tahala po zemi. Geralt ihned pochopil proč – když k němu vykročila, po poslechu poznal, že nemá boty, které by ji dodaly dostatečnou výšku. Na hlavě jí seděl stříbrný diadém s modrým kamenem vsazeným doprostřed. Vypadala jako bohyně, ale Geralt si byl jistý, že kdyby nastaly správné okolnosti, bez problému by mu vrazila nůž přímo do krku s rychlostí a přesností lovícího jestřába. Natáhla k němu ruku.

„Geralt z Rivie, předpokládám?“

Geralt se zdvořile poklonil a ruku jí políbil.

„Těší mne, že poznávám vznešenou paní z Mořic.“

Sličná elfka však jen mávla.

„Ale, to si nech pro jiné. Říkej mi Vleta. A pojď dál,“ prohlásila a šla zpět ke svému stupínku. Posadila se na něj, přímo na podlahu, nikoliv na křeslo, které na stupínku stálo. Přehodila si nohu přes nohu, opřela se loktem o koleno a zaklesla špičatou bradu do otevřené dlaně. Geralt před ni předstoupil a zůstal stát.

„Jsem tu, jak jsi chtěla, paní Vleto,“ řekl a z obličeje mu opadl zdvořilý úsměv. Rytíři byli pryč, teď tu byl jen on, vládkyně zdejšího kraje, a Dobročka. Čas na uzavírání obchodů. „Čeho si od zaklínače žádáš?“

„Nech si ty zdvořilosti,“ zabručela Vleta. I její obličej značně povadl a objevila se v něm únava. Jako kdyby Geralt znovu viděl Radboda. „Sám jsi viděl, nebo ne?“ pohodila hlavou k oknu. „Takhle je to každou noc. Černočerná tma.“

„Nějaké útoky na pevnost?“

„Ne,“ zakroutila hlavou Vleta. „Ale něco pevnost obchází. Stráže slyší těžké kroky, nebo si to alespoň myslí. Mají uši zalité voskem.“

„Co prosím?“ podivil se Geralt.

„Uši. Zalévají si je voskem. Slyší v noci divný zvuk. Prý pískání, dlouhý, táhlý tón. Nemohou se kvůli němu soustředit,“ vysvětlovala Vleta, jako kdyby to byla ta nejnormálnější věc na světě. Geralt se zamračil.

„Prosím, nekoukej na mě takhle,“ odfrkla si paní domu a zvedla se. Bosými chodidly prošla po chladném kameni až k oknu a pohlédla ven. „Tvůj předchůdce koukal úplně stejně. Neříkej mi, žes ani ty o ničem podobném nikdy neslyšel.“

„Neslyšel,“ připustil Geralt. „Tak jako jsem nikdy nezažil tmu, se kterou by si mé oči neporadily.“

Vleta se otočila, nyní se mračila i ona.

„Říkali jsme si, že tvůj předchůdce byl podvodník. Že si navlékl na krk medailon klanu, o kterém není mnoho známo, aby přišel k rychlé odměně.“

„Kdo to byl?“ zeptal se Geralt obezřetně.

„Jméno neznáme,“ odvětila Dobročka. „Říkal, že je ze školy medvěda. Našli jsme ho ve škarpě, kde ho ožírali vlci.“

Geralt na sobě nedal nic znát. Zadíval se na kamennou podlahu a chvíli přemýšlel.

„Máte alespoň nějaká vodítka? Viděli jste vůbec něco? Ublížilo to někomu? Máte nějaké nepřátele, o kterých bych měl vědět? Napadá vás někdo, kdo by na vás chtěl seslat kletbu nebo poštvat monstrum?“ Vleta i Dobročka se chladně zasmály.

„Nepřátele?“ zašklebila se Vleta. „Všechna tři okolní království by nás nejraději viděla škrtnuté z map.“

„Stříbro přece…“

„Pan Všemysl ze Stříbra se tváří jako ctihodný vládce. Ukázal svou dobrotu a poslal nám na pomoc Dobročku a její ženy. Ale věř mi, zaklínači, že by dal cokoliv, aby mohl vztáhnout ruku na bohatství mých hor.“

Geralt se podíval na Dobročku, čekal, že se rozhněvá, že bude bránit čest sebe, svého kraje a svého pána. Válečnice však jen pokrčila rameny a kývla.

„Neexistuje elfí kouzlo, které by způsobilo tmu tak černou, že v ní nejsou vidět přízraky,“ odvětil Geralt.

„To je pravda,“ uznala Vleta.

„Chlapci ze Stříbra se museli poprat s podobnou patálií. Tenkrát to ale byla pouhá iluze vytvořená mágem. Zde iluze necítím.“

„To je také pravda,“ pokývala Vleta hlavou.

„A co je tedy ještě pravda?“ optal se Geralt poněkud drze. Vleta se opět posadila na stupínek a povzdechla si.

„Ztrácí se nám průzkumníci,“ řekla. „Ti, kteří hlídali náš les, se nevrátili domů dobrých pět měsíců. Ve dne je hledáme, ale nemůžeme je nikde najít. Hlídači z východních hranic se neozvali ještě déle.“

„To říkali i elfi ze Stříbra,“ podotknul Geralt. Dobročka soustředěně kývla.

„Ve dne nalézáme v lesích podivné věci, zaklínači,“ pokračovala Vleta. „Mrtvá zvířata, která nepochází z našeho kraje. Poničené posedy, vypleněné tábory, prázdné krmelce. Vzkazy načmárané uhlem na destičkách a vyryté do kmenů stromů, které naříkají bolestí. Domníváme se, že půlelfi táhnou směrem k pevnosti.“

„Půlelfi?“ zamračil se Geralt. „Tak to ne. S tímhle nechci mít nic společného.“ Otočil se a vydal se ke dveřím.

„Zaklínači…“

„Ne,“ ohradil se pevně Geralt.

„Tak přece počkej, Geralte,“ zaúpěla Dobročka a vyběhla za ním. Zakopla o svou vlastní nohu a s řinčením se poroučela k zemi. Geralt si povzdechl a zastavil se. Pomohl Dobročce zpátky na nohy a tiše mumlal něco o tom, že to určitě udělala schválně. To už k němu přistoupila Vleta.

„Poslouchej mě, zaklínači,“ řekla tak příkře, že z toho Geralta až zamrazilo. „Pokud nám nepomůžeš, pokud nezastavíme to, co se skrývá v lesích, víš moc dobře, co se stane. Ať už je to cokoliv, nezastaví se to u Mořic. Poputuje to dál, dokud to nevyplení i Stříbro. A to, troufám si říct, na svědomí mít nechceš.“

Geralt polkl.

„Nechci,“ řekl pomalu.

„V tom případě si odpočiň a promluvíme si ráno,“ řekla. Otočila se a zamířila zpátky ke svému stupínku. „A že jsi to ty, zvýším odměnu na patnáct tisíc zlatých.“

Když ho Dobročka dovedla do jeho pokoje, Geralt už si nebral servítky. Vtáhl válečnici dovnitř a dveře za ní zabouchl.

„Tak mluv,“ broukl. Dobročka na něj hleděla bez jakékoliv známky údivu.

„Pozor na ruce,“ řekla a vytrhla se mu.

„Na tohle nemám čas, řekni mi, co se tu děje.“

„Víš, co se stalo poslednímu muži, který se mnou takto zacházel?“ řekla Dobročka chladně.

„To by mě teda zajímalo. Ufiklas mu koule?“ odfrkl si Geralt. K jeho údivu se Dobročka pousmála.

„Ne. Vzala jsem si ho.“

Válečnice natrénovaným pohybem shodila hrudní plát brnění. Po chvíli na zemi zařinčel i chránič zad. Odepla si od pasu meč a ztěžka se posadila do křesla u krbu. Geralt zkontroloval, jestli se na hromadě vedle postele nachází vskutku všechna jeho zavazadla, a pak se posadil naproti Dobročce.

„Slyšela jsem, co se dělo v Mědíně,“ řekla. „Tvého přítele je mi líto.“

Geralt mlčel. Ostatně jako vždy, když přišla řeč na daný incident. Dobročka proto změnila téma a přešla rovnou k věci.

„To, že jsou půlelfi na pochodu, o tom jsi předpokládám slyšel.“

„Slyšel,“ přitakal Geralt. „Ale nepřikládal jsem tomu nijak zvláštní význam. Kolik jich může být? Desítky, možná stovka.“

„Je jich skoro šest set,“ řekla Dobročka. Geralt se zamračil.

„Ale…“

„A spousta jich zůstává v horách. Geralte, o tom, co všechno za posledních pár let Vleta provedla jiným rasám, se nemluví. Elfská království se možná nemají dvakrát v lásce, často se hádají kvůli hloupostem, ale jedna věc je pojí.“

„Nenávist k půlelfům,“ zavrčel Geralt. „Ale proč?“

„A na kom jiném si mají vylívat zlost?“ štěkla Dobročka. „Na lidech? Ti nás zahnali až sem, na východ.“

„Je to hloupost. Naprosto nesmyslný spor,“ poznamenal Geralt pohrdavě.

„Mě to nepovídej, kdyby bylo po mém, půlelfi by byli dávno zpátky ve Stříbře,“ povzdechla si. „Melitelé ví, že potřebujeme každou pomocnou ruku…“

Chvíli oba mlčeli a hleděli do prázdného ohniště v krbu.

„Ale co mají co společného s vaší situací?“ zeptal se Geralt zamyšleně.

„Jó, to já nevím,“ zavrtěla Dobročka hlavou. „To že nalézáme všude kolem zbytky jejich drancování, to je pravda. Proč ale neútočí na pevnost, to netuším.“

„A ty stíny venku? V té černočerné tmě?“

Dobroččiny oči se zaleskly.

„Geralte…“ špitla. „Ztratila jsem v té zatracené nicotě už šest žen. Nevím, co tam je.“

Geralt se naklonil v křesle vpřed a zadíval se jí do očí. „Co víš?“

Dobročka na prázdno polkla.

„Že když stojím v noci u brány, slyším ten táhlý, podivný zvuk, který mne bodá až u srdce.“ Hlas se jí lehce roztřásl. „A čím dýl poslouchám, tím víc v něm slyším pláč a křik mých dívek… Naříkají a chtějí ven… Ale ať dělám, co dělám, nemůžu je nikde najít… Geralte, prosím tě,“ upřela na něj velké tmavé oči.

Zaklínač se natáhl kupředu a stiskl Dobroččinu ruku. Ta mu ji stiskla nazpět. Hleděli na sebe v tichém smutku. Nakonec se Geraltův pohled změnil v o něco povzbudivější.

„Dobrá. Ukaž mi, kde je tu knihovna. Ať mi tam přinesou večeři a trochu piva. A popros jednu z tvých žen, ať mi nabrousí meče a nože. Ať se jich nedotýká ani jeden z těch Mořických pacholků.“

Geralt strávil v knihovně dobrý týden. Seděl u velkého stolu a listoval knihami, starými i novými, ve všech jazycích, které znal. Od bylinkářství, přes různé grimoiry a bestiáře až po alchymii, prolistoval každý svazek, který by mu mohl přinést alespoň nějaké odpovědi. Každé ráno vyslal pár dobrovolnic z Dobroččiny roty, aby mu přinesly potřebné byliny a artefakty. Nikomu jinému v Mořicích nevěřil, dokonce ani samotné Vletě se se svými pokroky nesvěřoval. Dobročka ho sama chodila několikrát denně kontrolovat. Nejen, že mu nosila jídlo a pití, ale často s ním seděla v knihách a pomáhala mu konzultovat možná vysvětlení a nápady. Každý večer ho pak násilím odvedla do jeho komnaty, aby se řádně vyspal, a ráno mohl začít na novo.

Sedmý večer spolu seděli venku. Vylezli až na střechu jedné z věží hrádku a hleděli do dálky. Slunce se teprve chystalo zapadnout, a tak měli krásný výhled na celé širé okolí, až daleko za les na pláně, ze kterých Geralt před několika dny přijel. Dobročka kdo ví odkud vytáhla lahev žitné pálenky, obratně ji odšpuntovala, ale vzápětí jí vyklouzla z ruky. Geralt ji stačil tak tak zachytit, než se rozkutálela po střeše dolů. Podívali se jeden na druhého a rozesmáli se.

„Řekni mi, jak se takové nemehlo mohlo stát nejobávanější válečnicí východu,“ zachechtal se Geralt a lokl si nabízené žitné. Příjemně ho šimrala v krku a tělem mu projela horká vlna. Dobročka mu lahev vzala a sama se napila.

„Abych ti pravdu řekla, ani sama nevím,“ pokrčila rameny a zadívala se do dálky. „Jednoho dne jsem byla normální holka od dvora, a druhý den jsem se musela ohánět mečem, aby mi nájezdníci neznásilnili všechny dvorní pradleny,“ znovu si lokla a hlasitě říhla. „A když už jseš jednou v tom, proč rovnou neutnout hlavu i tomu jednomu sviňákovi, co se dere až k samotnému Všemyslovi.“

„A když už jseš v tom, proč u toho rovnou nezůstat,“ zabručel Geralt.

„Meč si vybral mě, ne naopak,“ pousmála se Dobročka. „A talent se nezahazuje. O tom bys ty měl vědět nejvíc.“

Geralt souhlasně zamručel a převzal od Dobročky nabízenou lahev. „A manžel ti do práce nekecá?“ zeptal se.

„Radvan?“ zasmála se Dobročka. „Ale kdeže. Kdysi jsme bojovali bok po boku, to je pravda. Ale jeho ruce už nejsou tak jisté jako bývaly. Má své místo v koncilu. Může mi udělovat taktické rady, ale to je tak všechno. Stejně vždycky nakonec uzná, že pravdu máme já a moje holky,“ zazubila se. Konečně ji viděl Geralt trochu uvolněnou. Konečně z ní opadl ten šílený smutek a přestalo ji svírat napětí. Byla to nádherná žena, zkušená a moudrá, silná jako tucet chlapů, ale uvnitř stále křehká jako mladá dívka od dvora.

„To ale neznamená, že ti nedá co proto, jestli tě chytne na mě takhle civět,“ dodala pobaveně. Geralt se tiše zasmál a uhnul pohledem. Sledoval, jak se stromy v lese vlní pod náporem větru a užíval si pobyt na čerstvém vzduchu.

„A co ty, tebe ještě žádná od práce netáhne?“ zeptala se Dobročka.

Geralta bodlo u srdce. Hrdlo se mu stáhlo a oči ho začaly pálit.

„Ne.“

Dobročka vycítila změnu v jeho náladě. Položila mu ruku na rameno a jemně ho stiskla, ale Geralt mlčel. Opřela se tedy o něj a vyškrábala se na nohy. Geralt ji instinktivně chytil za zápěstí, znal ji až moc dobře, a poslední, co potřeboval, bylo, aby se mu skutálela ze střechy.

„Tak pojď, velkej kluku. Zkontrolujem Klepnu a Rozmarýna, ať jsou na ráno připravení.“

Geralt se však nepohnul. Sledoval, jak se z lesa jako vysoká stěna šíří černočerná temnota a pohlcuje jeden strom za druhým. Ještě jednou se ujistil, že jeho zrak černou stěnou opravdu nepronikne. Až pak se vyškrábal na nohy a spolu s Dobročkou oknem vklouzl zpátky do hrádku.

Ráno za úsvitu osedlali koně. K bráně je přišla vyprovodit samotná Vleta, která pohladila Klepnu i strakatého Rozmarýna po čumácích a zašeptala požehnání. Pak se zadívala na Geralta.

„Hodně štěstí, zaklínači,“ řekla, i když v jejím hlase Geralt neslyšel pranic upřímného. „A tobě také, Dobročko. Nechť se k večeru opět shledáme.“

Brána se otevřela a Geralt s Dobročkou vyrazili do čerstvého jitra. Tma byla pryč, slunce se pomalu prodíralo korunami stromů, a tam, kam nedosáhlo, jim cestu osvětlovala louč, kterou třímala v ruce Dobročka. Geralt do ohně přihodil rozdrcený citrín a plameny byly nyní nepřirozeně žluté, nicméně Geralt si mohl být jistý, že jen tak nezhasnou. Dobročka jim brázdila cestu hustým lesem a hledala. Její oči svižně přejížděly po lese kolem ní, Rozmarýn se umně vyhýbal padlým kmenům, které tu ještě při jejich poslední vyjížďce nebyly, až stanuli na malé pláňce. Dobročka silně zatáhla za otěže a Rozmarýn se vzepjal a zaržál. Klepna s Geraltem se zastavili vedle nich a rozhlédli se. Všude byly popadané stromy, čerstvě vyrvané z kořenů nebo polámané vejpůl. Tráva byla seschlá a udusaná, místy jako kdyby spálená. Byl to podivný, smutný pohled, a Geralt věděl, že mohl být jen rád, že na rozdíl od Dobročky neslyší všechny popadané stromy naříkat. Sesedl z Klepny a sundal z ní brašnu. Stoupl si přímo doprostřed malé pláňky, nasál do plic chladný, hořký vzduch, a pustil se do díla.

Dobročka byla nesvá. Rozmarýna s Klepnou uvázala skoro o půl míle dál od pláňky a pak se sama pěšky vrátila za Geraltem. Ten soustředěně seděl na udusané trávě, mumlal, chystal, třel o sebe kameny, drtil v prstech bylinky a občas nahlížel do papíru, na který si veškeré postupy z elfských knih vypsal. Dobročce tak nezbývalo, než si sednout opodál a čekat, a v nejlepším případě se z čekání nezbláznit. Když slunce stálo kolmo nad nimi, Geralt konečně zvednul hlavu od práce. Jeho oči se setkaly s Dobroččinými. Nic neříkal, jen tiše kývnul. Elfka k němu tedy přistoupila. Geralt jí podal malý stříbrný nožík a ona mu na oplátku podala louči. Klekla si na zem vedle zaklínače, řízla se nožíkem do dlaně a krev, která se v její ruce začala střádat, rozetřela po uhnilé a spálené trávě. Zaklínač poté namaloval do hlíny prstem znamení a zamumlal pár slov. Dobročka cítila, jako by se přímo od znamení vydala do okolí v pravidelném kruhu malá rázová vlna. Trochu se jí zvedl žaludek, ale nedala na sobě nic znát. Geralt otevřel oči.

„Bude to fungovat?“ špitla Dobročka.

„Jestli opravdu prahnou po elfí krvi, objeví se,“ řekl Geralt klidným, soustředěným hlasem. Vrátil Dobročce louči a sáhl do kapsy. Vytáhl flakonku z tmavého skla.

„Takže tě přece jen uvidím v akci,“ pousmála se elfka a postavila se. Geralt, který vypil obsah lahvičky, se před ní začal pomalu měnit. Jako by se z už tak bledého těla vytratil i ten zbytek barvy, co v sobě mělo, zatímco jeho zornice se roztahovaly, až jeho oči byly celé černé. Zavřel je a zaposlouchal se do zvuků lesa.

Cvrlikající drozd. V dálce běží koroptev. Kolouch leží v hnízdě a čeká na matku. Krtek, který právě vystrčil nos ze země. Vítr, který pročesává koruny stromů. Mraveniště. Hlasité zadunění.

Geralt se s trhnutím otočil k jihu a vytasil meč. Dobročka ho následovala. Soustředěná, s výrazem chladného zabijáka v očích se rozhlížela po lese a hledala sebemenší náznak pohybu, který do něj nepatří. Pak se její obličej zkroutil. Uslyšela ten nepříjemný zvuk, pískot, který se jí zarýval hluboko do uší a který se v jejím nitru měnil v bolestivé skřeky. Upustila meč a vrazila louči Geraltovi do ruky. Z kapsy vytáhla dva válečky měkkého vosku a napěchovala si je do uší. Geralt ji znepokojeně sledoval, ale Dobročka se okamžitě vztyčila a popadla meč i louči ještě pevněji než předtím. Špičkou meče ukázala přesný směr, ze kterého jejich protivník přicházel. Geralt poslouchal a hleděl skrz stromy. Černo. Viděl černotu, která se blížila a pohlcovala všechno, co jí stálo v cestě. Tentokrát to však nebyla černá stěna, kouř, mlha, viděl pohyb. Viděl končetiny. Viděl rudé oči. A ne jedny. Podíval se na Dobročku a zdvihl čtyři prsty. Dobročka kývla a zhluboka se nadechla. Zasunula meč zpátky do pochvy a místo něj tasila luk. Nabila a hleděla směrem, ze kterého se nepřítel blížil. Trpělivě čekala, dýchala zhluboka a hledala příhodnou škvírku mezi větvemi, která jí poskytne možnost dokonalé trefy. Cítila, jak se jí začíná chvět země pod nohama. Nepravidelné kroky. Sunutí velkých nohou v trávě a listí. Až je nakonec spatřila. Velké postavy, dvakrát tak vysoké jako byl zaklínač vedle ní. Černočerné siluety, ze kterých jako kdyby při každém pohybu odpadalo, odkapávalo černé husté cosi. Černé postavy, kterým jako kdyby se pod kůží hemžila spousta dlouhých černých červů. A ty oči. Jejich oči svítily rudě, jako ohnivé drahokamy vsazené do černých slizkých hlav.

Vystřelila.

Trefila se jedné z postav přímo do oka. To s nepříjemným křupnutím prasklo, puklo a rozpustilo se v černé břečce. Postava se lehce zakymácela, ale postupovala dál.

„Geralte!“ křikla Dobročka. Nabila další šíp, tentokrát s koncem omotaným kusem látky. Geralt k němu přiložil pochodeň a šíp vzplál jasně žlutým plamenem. Dobročka však vyčkávala. Zhluboka dýchala, nenechávala palčivý puch, který se z postav linul, aby ji vyvedl z míry. Nevšímala si krve, která jí stékala z úzké rány na dlani, a která lákala nestvůry blíž a blíž. Čekala.

Když u nich byly postavy na několik dlouhých kroků, Geralt zakřičel a vší silou dupnul na znamení, které bylo stále vyryté do hlíny. Ozvalo se hlasité třasknutí a za černými postavami se na několik vteřin objevilo bílé světlo, které opsalo pravidelný kruh kolem nich, zaklínače a elfky. Teď byli všichni lapeni v pasti, ze které nebylo úniku. Teď to bylo kdo s koho.

Dobročka vypálila. Trefila stejnou příšeru do druhého oka, které opět puklo a spolu s celým šípem zaplulo do černé břečky. O několik vteřin později se ozval ohlušující křik a monstrum vzplálo. Sytě žlutý plamen se šířil od hlavy, přes roztékající se končetiny až dolů k nohám, které se šouraly po trávě. Od jedné příšery chytla další. Dobročka vypálila ještě další tři rány. Geralt ostražitě sledoval situaci a rozhlížel se kolem, zdali přeci jen nepřichází z okolí další podobné zrůdy. Čtyři černé siluety zpomalily. Všechny se začaly roztékat v plamenech, černá břečka vydávala nesnesitelný puch a v silném žáru se srážela a odpadávala z postav na trávu, kde se z ní linul hustý černý dým. A pak to Geralt uslyšel. Křik. Nikoliv řev oblud, nikoliv řev medvěda, tygra, nebo skřehotání hipogryfa. Lidský křik. Tak bolestný, že se mu vrýval až do morku kostí, tak šílený, tak uhrančivý, že se mu zatmělo před očima. Uslyšel žuchnutí. Dobročka klečela vedle něj na zemi a zakrývala si uši, ačkoliv ucpané voskem. Geralt nechápal, co se děje. Monstra, hořící, rozpadající se, se ploužila k nim, stále pomaleji, ale přece. Schoval meč a popadl volnou rukou Dobročku kolem ramen, pomohl jí na nohy a začal s ní pomalu couvat. Dobročka měla pevně zavřené oči a rty stejně pevně semknuté. Celá zbledla a snažila jen co nejrychleji vyhnat nepřetržitý, pronikavý vřískot z hlavy. Geralt sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl zazátkovanou sklenici. Vší silou ji mrštil po černých páchnoucích monstrech. Ozval se ohlušující výbuch a oheň na příšerách změnil barvu do modra. Plameny byly dvakrát tak vysoké. Křik se ještě znásobil, příšery už se nehýbaly, už se jen zmítaly v šílených křečích a odpadávaly z nich kusy černé masy. Suchá tráva kolem nich začala chytat modrým plamenem. Past, kterou Geralt vytvořil, začal plnit dusivý dým. Couval s Dobročkou, dokud nenarazili na neviditelnou stěnu. Tam si dřepli a schoulili se k sobě. Geralt položil své ruce na Dobroččiny, které kryly její rozdrásané uši. Čekali.

Křik pomalu ustával, změnil se v podivné chraplavé bublání. Geralt zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na místo, kde předtím stály čtyři děsivé siluety. Místo nich se po zemi rozlévala seškvařená černá hmota. Rázem se s Dobročkou svalili na bok. Neviditelná stěna povolila, když znamení v hlíně pohltily plameny. Geralt Dobročku vytáhl na nohy a couval s ní dál, ta však najednou ztuhla a odtáhla se od zaklínače.

„Geralte!“ křikla, neslyšíc vlastního slova. Prstem ukazovala kamsi na druhou stranu pláňky. Geralt zamžoural kouřem. Blížila se k nim další postava, tentokrát však značně menší.

Blížila se k nim elfí dívka. Mladá žena v brnění se znakem Stříbra na prsou. Jednu nohu táhla za sebou a hlavu měla podivně nahnutou na stranu. Geraltova tvář se zkroutila v bolestný výraz. Její oči byly rudé, slepé, jako dva kameny. Neviděla. Blížila se k nim po čichu, nebo možná po sluchu, to nemohl vědět. Pomalu se k nim šourala skrz plameny, světlé vlasy zacuchané a špinavé, tvář zamazanou. Jednu ruku si přidržovala u boku, zřejmě pohmožděného. Její rty se pohybovaly. Geralt napnul uši a snažil se rozeznat jednotlivá slova mezi praskáním ohně a doznívajícím křikem nestvůr.

„Nesmí… Dotknout… Les… Spálit…“

„Chvalimíro!“ vyjekla Dobročka a vyběhla kupředu. Geralt vystartoval za ní a jen tak tak ji stihl zachytit a strhnout zpátky, než šlápla do černé břečky, která pokrývala zem.

„Vytáhni si ty věci z uší!“ zaječel. Dobročka roztřesenými prsty vyrvala z uší vosk a nechápavě na něj hleděla.

„Poslouchej,“ řekl a nepřestával Dobročku svírat v pevném sevření.

„Nesmí… Dotknout… Jen… Oheň…“

Dívka se k nim šouravým krokem přibližovala, brodila se černou masou a chrčela stále dokola několik slov, která její mysl ještě byla schopna sestavit. Poté se její hlas ztratil v dávivém bublání. Z úst a nosu jí začala vytékat černá břečka, stékala jí po bradě na zářivé brnění. Dobročka vyděšeně vzlykla a zakryla si ústa.

„Běž,“ zašeptal Geralt. „Počkej u Rozmarýna a Klepny. Utíkej.“

Dobročka se roztřeseně vyškrábala na nohy a naposledy se podívala na to, co zbývalo z její svěřenkyně. Rozběhla se do lesa. Běžela, co jí nohy stačily. Nesměla se otočit. Nesměla se poddat tomu pískavému zvuku a ženskému křiku v dálce. Nesměla. Tohle nebyly její válečnice. Už to dávno nebyly její svěřenkyně, její přítelkyně. Byla to monstra. Monstra, která se nesměla dostat z lesa.

Tak proč to i přes to tak strašně bolelo…

Ucítila prudký náraz, přes něco přepadla a svalila se do trávy. Rychle vyskočila na nohy a s hromovým řevem tasila meč.

„Ne ne ne! Já nic! Nechte mě být, nezabíjejte mě!“ zapištěl chlapec ležící v trávě před ní. Byl drobný, krátké kudrnaté vlasy mu trčely do všech stran a špičaté uši měl špinavé. Rozmarýn neklidně zafuněl vedle něj a zaryl kopytem v zemi. Dobročka se zamračila.

„Chtěls nám ukrást koně,“ řekla chladně a nepřestávala na něj mířit mečem.

„Já… Ne! T-To bych si nedovolil!“ pištěl chlapec a začal se sbírat ze země.

„Nelži.“ Dobročka nemusela ani zvednout hlas, i tak vyzařovala neskutečnou autoritu.

„Možná… No dobrá, chtěl jsem vám ukrást koně. Omlouvám se. Nechte mě prosím jít,“ zakňučel chlapec. „Nic jsem vám nevzal, nic vám nechybí, nechte mě jít!“

„Co se tu děje?“ objevil se za ním Geralt. Chlapec vyděšeně vypískl. Zaklínačovy černé oči a mrtvolný zjev mu na pocitu bezpečí nedodaly.

„Chtěl nám ukrást koně,“ oznámila klidně Dobročka.

„Je to tak, Klepno?“ podivil se Geralt a pohladil svou klisnu po zádech. „No, co se dá dělat, tak půjde s námi.“

„C-Co? To ne! Nemůžu do pevnosti!“ vykřikl chlapec.

„Proč, protože tvoje tlupa tu už půl roku dělá neplechu, aby naštvala paní z Mořic a teď se k tomu bojí přiznat?“

Chlapec se zatvářil vzdorovitě, ale Geralt věděl, že má srdce až v kalhotách.

„Les hoří,“ řekl mu klidně Geralt. „A shoří celý, až do poslední větvičky. Takže buď teď půjdeš s náma, nebo tě tu přivážu ke stromu a půjdu si po svých.“

Chlapec si otřel vzdorovité oči. Nakonec tiše zaklel a kývl.

„Celý les?“ zeptala se tiše. Vleta seděla na kraji stupínku. Tentokrát byly její šaty zelené, jako první jarní lístky vykukující ze sněhu. Zkroušeně hleděla na špinavého a upoceného Geralta a neméně zbědovanou Dobročku. Klečeli před paní domu a páchli štiplavým kouřem. „Opravdu celý?“

„Jinak to nejde,“ ujistil ji Geralt. „Když spočítáte, kolik vašich mužů a Dobroččin žen se v lese ztratilo…“

„Opravdu jste je nemohli jen pochytat?“

Dobročka s Geraltem si vyměnili pohledy.

„Opravdu ne,“ řekla Dobročka. „Paní, domníváme se, že jediný dotek každého elfa nakazí. Nemůžeme riskovat přivedení těch stvoření za vaše brány.“

„Domníváte se?“ zopakovala Vleta. „Nejste si jistí?“ v jejím hlase se zračilo pohrdání.

„Nejsme si jistí,“ potvrdil jí Geralt. „Utekli jsme co nejrychleji to šlo. Paní Dobročka by v přítomnosti těchto stvoření byla v nebezpečí.“

Vleta se zamračila.

„Tak se tam vraťte a zkuste jim hodit tohohle,“ pohodila hlavou k chlapci, kterého přivedli s sebou a kterého držela za paži jedna z Dobroččin strážných.

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se znechuceně Geralt.

„Řekla jsem, abyste šli zpátky a hodili jim toho půlelfího spratka,“ sykla Vleta. „Chci vědět, jestli jsou mí lidé v nebezpečí nebo ne.“

„Takový svinstvo,“ zavrčel Geralt a zvedl se. Vleta zalapala po dechu.

„Jakže?!“

„Slyšela jste mě dobře,“ zavrčel Geralt. „Svinstvo. Všechno tady kolem.“

„Jak se opovažuješ!“ vřískla Vleta a prudce se postavila. Geralt ale jejího útočného postoje nedbal.

„Já? Jak se opovažujete vy rozhodovat o tom, čí život má vyšší cenu?“ odvětil chladně Geralt. „Kdo vám dal právo myslet si, že jste něco víc? Kdo vám dal právo zahánět nevinná stvoření do útrob skalnatých hor, kde nemají šanci přežít?“

„Dobře víš, že lidé dělali elfům to samé po staletí!“ Vleta ztrácela veškerou ladnost a božské vzezření. „Nedělej ze sebe neviňátko, zaklínači! I ty máš důvod je nenávidět! Ten tvůj nemožný lidský bard by byl v pořádku nebýt těchhle hříček přírody!“

Geralt se ze všech sil držel, aby nevybuchl.

„Jediný, kdo může za to, co se stalo Marigoldovi, je Alka,“ zavrčel. „Házet celou rasu do jednoho pytle kvůli chybě jedince je čisté barbarství. A ani to, co udělal tvému lidu člověk ti nedává právo chovat se stejně.“

Vleta vyrazila nelidský skřek, popadla oběma rukama křeslo majestátně umístěné na stupínku a v záchvatu vzteku jej mrštila po zaklínači. Jen těsně ho minula a křeslo se s hlasitou ránou rozlétlo na několik kusů. Vleta zhluboka oddechovala a hleděla na Geralta s čirou nenávistí v očích. Vlasy měla rozcuchané a tvář zkřivenou hněvem. Najednou nevypadala jako bohyně. Najednou vypadala jako ta nejobyčejnější zlá žena.

„Má paní,“ postavila se vedle Geralta Dobročka. V očích měla ledový klid a odhodlání. „Dovoluji si vás upozornit, že Geralt z Rivie sem přijel na vaše vlastní pozvání. A splnil, co slíbil. Dejte mu odměnu a nechte ho jít.“

„Spálil mi kurva celý les!“ zahalekala Vleta. „Celý můj revír!“

„Zachránil vaše lidi. Zachránil vás,“ hleděla jí Dobročka dál beze strachu do očí.

„Hovno zachránil! Je spřažený z těmi lidomrdy! Brání ty zasrané skřety z hor! Vypálil mi les, aby ještě víc poškodil celý můj kraj! A ty,“ vyrazila přímo k Dobročce, „ty jsi tu stejně jen na přání Všemysla. Jseš tu, abys mě ve spaní zapíchla, aby všechny ty tvoje kurvy v brnění podřízly moje chlapy!“ napřáhla se, ale Dobročka ani nemrkla. Vletinu ruku ve vzruchu zarazil Geralt.

„J-Jak se opovažuješ…“ zavřeštěla Vleta, ale Geralt ji nenechal domluvit. Odstrčil ji od Dobročky, až se zapotácela. Pak se klidně otočil a vydal se ke dveřím. Nikdo z Vletiných strážných se mu neodvážil stoupnout do cesty. Dobročka dál koukala rozjařené vládkyni do očí.

„Geralt z Rivie si vybere svou zákonitou odměnu ve tvé pokladnici,“ řekla klidně. „Za hodinu odjíždíme. Já, Geralt, i zbytek mé roty. Dělejte si tu chcete, shořte si tu, shnijte, ale pomoc ze Stříbra už nečekejte.“ Otočila se a vydala se za Geraltem. „A půlelfa bereme s sebou!“ štěkla ještě. Pak zmizela v dlouhé chodbě.

O hodinu později, s Klepnou a Rozmarýnem obtěžkanými zlatem a s rotou elfích válečnic, stanuli na pláních za vyhořelým mořickým lesem. Dobročka seskočila ze svého strakáče a přistoupila k půlelfímu chlapci, kterého v poutech vedla jedna z válečnic. Dobročka vytasila nůž. Chlapec vyděšeně fňukl a zavřel oči. Elfka však pouze rozetnula provaz svazující jeho ruce.

„Jdi,“ řekla mu. „Utíkej domů a řekni svým lidem, ať se k Mořicím nepřibližují. Vleta se do záhuby uvrhne sama, i bez vaší pomoci.“

Chlapec roztřeseně kývl. Ještě chvíli vyplašeně zíral na Dobročku, pak se zadíval na zaklínače, který na něj shlížel z koně, a pak se konečně rozběhl pryč.

***

Probudily ho podivné zvuky. A bolest. Jednoznačně bolest. Ostré bodnutí pod pravou lopatkou s každým nádechem. Zamručel a pootevřel slepené oči.

„No ne, povídejme,“ ozval se hluboký hlas. „Kdopak se nám to probudil?“

Marigold ucítil, jak mu někdo z čela sundává obklad a přikládá nový, mnohem vlhčí, mnohem studenější. Ležel na boku, poněkud nepohodlně, ale bál se, že kdyby se jakkoliv pohnul, bolest by mu ze zad vystřelila do celého těla.

„Tiše, nech ho ještě spát, Brane,“ ozval se další hlas, o něco míň přátelský. „Vždyť je sotva pět.“

Marigold si volnou rukou promnul oči a zamžoural kolem. V místnosti bylo přítmí a nic v ní nepoznával.

„Ale on je fakt vzhůru,“ ozval se znovu první hlas. „Dobré ráno, velectěný pane.“

Marigold se konečně rozkoukal. Zubila se na něj postarší, dobromyslná tvář zarostlá zrzavými vousy.

„Co to… Kde to…“ zabručel Marigold. Rozkuckal se, měl vyschlo v krku. Muž, který se nad ním skláněl, mu podal džbán s vodou, Marigold se vzepřel, jak jen mohl, a dobrou polovinu džbánu vypil. Druhou polovinu na sebe vylil.

„Ale to nic, to nic. Však je to jen košile, to uschne,“ zasmál se Bran.

„Kde to jsem?“ zabrumlal Marigold.

„No kde bys byl, přece u nás doma! Já jsem Bran a tohle je Dřítek,“ ukázal dál do místnosti, kde Marigold v mihotavém světle ohně uviděl druhého muže podobného věku. Na rozdíl od velkého, urostlého a plešatého Brana byl svalnatý ale mnohem útlejší. Prošedivělé kadeře mu spadaly až k bradě a na dlouhém nose měl brýle. Tvářil se poněkud mrzutě.

„Těší mě,“ špitnul bard. „Já jsem…“

„Marigold, bard, ano ano, my víme,“ poplácal ho Bran jemně po paži. „Příteli, moc mě to mrzí, ale my musíme jít do práce. Milorád za chvíli poběží na hlídku. Ale buď tu jako doma, vezmi si tu, co chceš, ale radši moc nevstávej, dobře? Veselko se určitě za chvíli probudí, tak mu řekni, kdybys něco potřeboval. Postará se o tebe.“

„Dobře,“ zabručel Marigold. Polovinu Branových slov nezachápal. Položil hlavu zpátky na polštář a oči se mu okamžitě zavřely. Vysílením z té kratičké konverzace znovu usnul.

Podruhé otevřel oči až když byla místnost zaplavená denním světlem. Opět ho probudily podivné zvuky. Opatrně se překulil na břicho a pokusil se vykutálet z postele. Povedlo se, ani to tak nebolelo, pomyslel si. I tak však dýchal mělce a nebyl schopný se pořádně narovnat. Udělal pár kroků.

„Veselko?“ podivil se. Elf seděl u pece, vlasy měl sepnuté do drdolu a na klíně měl velkou mísu, ve které vařekou hnětl těsto.

„Jé, tak už ses probral?“ usmál se Veselko a modré oči se mu rozzářily. „Bran říkal, že ses ráno na chvilku probudil.“

„Veselko, já… Nechci být nějak neslušný, ale… Kde to sakra jsem?“ rozhlédl se Marigold po místnosti. Nebyla mu ani trochu známá, a když se podíval z okna, ani okolní domy mu nic neříkaly.

„Ach, promiň,“ špitl Veselko a odložil mísu s těstem na pec. Přikryl ji utěrkou a pomohl Marigoldovi se posadit u jídelního stolu. Když se teď Marigold rozhlédl, začal si konečně uvědomovat, kde se nacházel. Velká místnost, která zřejmě sloužila jako kuchyň, jídelna, i jako ložnice. Nahoře na Peci byly dvě chlupaté houně, hádal, že tam spali Milorád s Veselkem, v jednom rohu jedna postel a ve druhém rohu postel, ze které se zrovna vykutálel on.

„Jsem u vás doma?“ optal se zmateně. Veselko s úsměvem kývl.

„Ano. Tedy, jsi doma u Brana, Dřítka a Miloráda.“

„Ve Stříbře?“

„Ve Stříbře,“ přitakal Veselko.

„A co tady u všemocné Melitelé dělám?“ zakroutil bard hlavou.

„No, přivezl tě sem Geralt,“ řekl Veselko obezřetně. Přesně jak čekal, se Marigold při zmínce zaklínačova jména vymrštil ze židle. Vzápětí však s bolestným úpěním padl zpátky na zadek. Veselko si povzdechl.

„Opatrně, pro pána jána, nesmíš se tak přepínat. Jestli ti ještě jednou prasknou stehy, tak už nás na ošetřovně vypráskají,“ řekl starostlivě. Vyhrnul Marigoldovi košili a opatrně zkontroloval rány na jeho zádech. Vše ale vypadalo v pořádku.

„Co se mi stalo? Co tam mám?“ zeptal se nabručeně bard. Veselko se lehce zamračil.

„Ty si nic nepamatuješ, viď, že ne?“ zeptal se.

Marigold zašátral v paměti. Promnul si spánky a snažil se vzpomenout si, kde mohl k takovému zranění přijít. Obrátil se mu žaludek. Jediné, na co si vzpomněl, bylo, že ho Geralt zamknul v pokoji. Že mu zbaběle utekl, že do něj Marigold bušil hlava nehlava. A pak…

„To mi udělal Geralt?“ špitnul roztřeseně.

„Prosím? Ne, chraň tě bohové, samozřejmě, že ne!“ vypískl Veselko. „Bodla tě půlelfka. Myslím, že Elka, Alka nebo tak nějak.“

„Co prosím?“ zamračil se Marigold. Veselko si povzdechl a převyprávěl Marigoldovi hezky popořadě všechno, co věděl od Geralta. Marigold pozorně poslouchal.

„No a paní Olha tě dala docela do kupy, nebylo to nejhorší. Jenže ti nemohla srazit horečku,“ vysvětloval Veselko. „Vypadalo to s tebou zle, tak se Geralt rozhodl, že tě napěchujou nějakými utišováky a on tě odveze sem do Stříbra. Asi ti nemusím říkat, žes byl sotva v jednom kuse. Ta cesta ti potrhala všechny stehy a v naší ošetřovně mohli začít hezky na novo. Ale povedlo se jim to. Ta jizva ani nebude tak velká,“ usmál se Veselko povzbudivě. „Jenže pak přivezli spousty raněných a nemohli tě na ošetřovně nechat, tak se Bran nabídl, že tě dáme sem.“

„Raněných? Odkud?“ zeptal se Marigold. Celý ten příběh byl na jeho pomatenou mysl trochu moc složitý.

„To nevím, Marigolde, takové věci se sem k nám většinou nedostanou. Ale jestli potkám Radboda, zeptám se ho.“

„Hmm…“ Marigold zabručel a v hlavě mu dál šrotovala ozubená kolečka.

„A Geralt je…“

„V Mořicích,“ doplnil ho Veselko. „Odjel asi před čtrnácti dny, říkal, že je to důležité.“

„A… A říkal, co se mnou? Mám tu zůstat? Mám jet za ním?“ zeptal se bard, hlas roztřesený.

„Víš, Marigolde… Já si tak úplně nemyslím, že si myslel, že…“ 

„Co?“

„No… Myslím, že už nevěřil, že se z toho dostaneš.“

Marigold bolestně vydechl. Nevěděl, jak na takovou informaci zareagovat. Geralt ho tu vlastně nechal umřít. Na druhou stranu, mohl se na něj zlobit, že nechtěl vidět umírat svého přítele? Smutně si povzdechl a složil tvář do dlaní.

„Ale no tak, nesmutni,“ konejšil ho Veselko. „Víš co, najíme se spolu, já pak dodělám buchty a půjdeme na procházku. Vezmu tě za Náclavem a Radbodem, a klidně i za Jarobojem s Tichoslavem, to ti určitě zvedne náldu!“

Marigold se unaveně usmál. „Jo… To asi jo…“

Dny ubíhaly a Marigold si uvědomil, že se nachází v Branově domácnosti už dobré dva týdny. Síly mu rychle přibývaly a s nimi rostla i jeho dobrá nálada. Hlas se mu vrátil do pořádku, a tak každý večer, když se Bran vrátil z kovárny, Dřítek z krejčovské dílny a Milorád z hlídky, sedli si i s Veselkem kolem velkého stolu a Marigold jim hrál. Všichni spolu zpívali, Milorád s Veselkem tancovali a Bran s Dřítkem vzpomínali na doby, kdy byli ještě mladí. Vyprávěli jim spoustu historek, od té, jak spolu jednou káceli stoletou sekvoji, až po tu, jak se k nim dostal maličký Milorád.

„Tati,“ zakňučel elf, „přece to nemusíte vykládat úplně každému!“

„Ale já na to vzpomínám rád!“ ohradil se Bran.

„Tvůj otec má pravdu, jen ho nech vyprávět,“ pousmál se zpoza brýlí Dřítek.

„No tak si představ, Marigolde, že už nám bylo tady s Dřítkem moc na to, abysme se každej den dřeli s kládama až z lesa do naší vesnice. Řekli jsme si, že to zkrátka zkusíme, viď? Že toho necháme, sebereme se a odstěhujeme se do města, kde si seženem práci, která nás na starý kolena úplně neztrhá.“ 

„Řekli jsme si, že doděláme poslední zakázku, daleko, až u Spišského lesa. Zbývalo nám posledních pár hektarů a mohli jsme se s plnou pokladnicí vydat na cestu,“ doplnil Dřítek o něco monotónnějším hlasem.

„Jenže jsme nevěděli, že jsou ve Spišským lese elfové. Kdo by nám to taky řekl, žeáno, rozhodně ne náš šéf, kterýmu šlo jen o zisk. No a tak jsme se jednou prokáceli až k elfský vesnici. Jéda, ti nadávali, stříleli po nás z luků, a tak tak jsme jim utekli,“ zachechtal se Bran.

„Abych to uvedl na pravou míru, neutekli jsme,“ neudržel v sobě slabý smích Dřítek. „Bran dostal pořádnou trefu rovnou do…“

„No prostě mě trefili,“ doplnil ho rychle Bran. „Zaběhli jsme až do takovýho podivnýho močálu. Dávali jsme si setsakramentskýho majzla, abysme někde nezapadli, to by byla velká polízanice. No jenže pak jsme to uslyšeli. Někde tam brečelo děcko.“

„Nemluvně,“ vysvětlil Dřítek. „Úplně malinké miminko zachumlané v košíku.“

„Hnedkonc jsme si všimli, že má špičatý ušiska. No jasně, že jsme nevěděli, co s tím. Chvíli jsme tam jen tak postávali a čekali, jestli si ho někdo nevyzvedne.“

„Jenže se začalo smrákat a nikdo nešel. A tak jsme ten košík popadli a šli zpátky k té vesnici. Cha! Jak ti nás hnali!“

„No jo, divili byste se, jak dokážou bejt lesní elfové zuřiví, když je to popadne. Hnali nás i s miminem až na kraj lesa, nic je nezajímalo, křičeli po nás, že to malé nechtějí.“

„No a tak se naše plány trochu uspíšily,“ usmál se Dřítek a posunul si brýle výš na nos. „Vzali jsme peníze, co jsme měli, a dali jsme ze dne na den výpověď. Chytili jsme první povoz a vydali jsme se do Spišské.“

„Jenže nám hnedka došlo, že to nebude tak jednoduchý. Všichni na nás divně koukali. Každá babka na ulici na nás plivala.“

Marigold se podivil. „Proč, prosím vás?“ Dřítek se smutně pousmál.

„Můj milý barde, ne všude jsou lidé přívětiví a chápaví. Tebe nikdy nenapadlo se nás začít vyptávat na nevhodné otázky, nikdy ti nepřišlo v pořádku dělat si z nás legraci nebo nás nějak ponižovat.“ 

„Však taky nevím, proč bych to dělal,“ pokrčil Marigold rameny. „Máte se rádi a máte krásnou rodinu.“

„Ne každej to vidí stejně, Marigolde,“ podotknul Bran. „Ve Spišské nám vypálili barák. V noci, když jsme byli i s malým vevnitř.“

„To je příšerný…“ špitl Marigold.

„No jo, taky nás to pořádně nasralo,“ zabručel Bran. „Sebrali jsme to málo, co nám zbylo, a vydali jsme se na cestu. Až tady ve Stříbře byli ochotní nás přijmout do služeb. To víš, ze začátku jsme byli trochu nesví.“

„Nevěděli jsme, jak vezme město plné elfů dva lidi. Ještě ke všemu, když jsou to chlapi… jako my.“

„Ale nakonec se nám tu moc zalíbilo, viď?“ usmál se Bran a objal Dřítka kolem ramen. „Všici nám tu s Milorádkem pomáhali. Od sousedek, po učitelky z hradních jeslí. A ani nemrkli, když jsme je poprosili, aby ho vzali do školy, i když není místní. I děcka tu byly úplně zlatý, Milorádek měl hned spoustu kamarádů a se všema si rozuměl.“

„Tati, prosím tě, neříkej mi tak,“ zabrumlal Milorád, ale Bran se jen zasmál a přitáhl ho k sobě, oba dva tátové mladého elfa pevně obejmuli. Z části proto, že ho měli rádi. Z části proto, že je prostě bavilo ho ztrapňovat před návštěvami. Marigold se zasmál. Měl tuhle rodinu rád. I v tak krátkém čase díky nim konečně pochopil, jaké to je mít domov. Jaké to je mít někoho tak rád, že se rozhodneš s ním strávit celý dlouhý život. Hřálo ho u srdce, když je viděl ve společném objetí, ale zároveň ho v srdci píchlo a před očima mu probleskl Geraltův obličej.

„A co tady Veselko, jak ten se sem dostal?“ zeptal se zvídavě.

Oba dva tátové se odtáhli od Miloráda.

„Myslím, že už je dost pozdě,“ prohodil Dřítek.

„Táta má pravdu, hajdy na kutě, ráno musíme vstávat,“ přidal se k němu Bran. Marigold samozřejmě neodmlouval. Celkově vzato byl v domácnosti nejmladší a neměl důvod se vzpírat svým živitelům. Zalezl si tedy do postele, počkal, až Milorád s Veselkem zalezou na pec, a sfoukl svíčku na poličce u postele. Chvíli přemýšlel, jaké by to asi bylo, mít takovou rodinu, být v bezpečí a mít někoho rád… A pak, s myšlenkou toho, že by měl o Milorádově příběhu napsat píseň, usnul.

Další den mu nebylo moc dobře. Veselko, který se o něj stále neúnavně staral a bavil ho svou přítomností, mu oznámil, že má zvýšenou teplotu a měl by zůstat v posteli. Marigolda celý den zužovaly noční můry. Spalo se mu špatně, byl zpocený a neustále před očima viděl Geralta. Jak odchází v ranním šeru, jak na něj bard křičí, jak mu o několik hodin dřív šeptá do ucha, že ho miluje a nikdy mu neublíží…

Z postele vylezl až v pozdní odpoledne. Ke svému zděšení zjistil, že má Veselko na stole rozebranou jeho loutnu.

„Co to…! Jak to…! Co to u všech čertů děláš!“ vykřikl tak hlasitě, až sebou Veselko trhnul. Mladý elf zrovna stál nad tělem loutny a v ruce držel štětec. „Veselko, to nemůžeš, přece nemůžeš takhle brát cizí věci!“ zanaříkal Marigold a nahnul se mu přes rameno. Pak jen ohromeně vydechl. Loutna byla rozebraná a všechny její části byly dokonale seřazené na stole, jedna vedle druhé, vyčištěné a nově nalakované. Úplně nové struny ležely vedle těla, které se magicky lesklo. Každičký zašlý detail, každičký vyřezávaný lístek a kvítek Veselko obtáhl neuvěřitelně tenkou stříbrnou linkou. Loutna, jejíž každičký centimetr znal Marigold nazpaměť, najednou vypadala jako magický nástroj z jiného světa.

„V-Veselko, u sta hromů, ale já ti přece nemám čím zaplatit…“ špitl bard ohromeně a ztrápeně zároveň. Mladý elf se však jen ze široka usmál.

„To nic, víš, už dlouho jsem neměl tu možnost žádnou loutnu vzít do ruky, tak jsem si jen řekl… No, že zkrátka trocha mé práce neuškodí.“

„Ty jsi loutnař?“ podivil se Marigold a nahnul se k tělu svého nástroje. Musel i zblízka obdivovat jeho krásu.

„Býval jsem,“ přiznal Veselko. „Ještě než jsem přišel do Stříbra.“ Otřel si ruce do špinavého hadříku, který měl přehozený přes rameno. „Tak co, líbí se ti?“

„Je nádherná!“ vydechl Marigold. „Opravdu, nevím, jak se ti za tohle odvděčím. Řekni si o cokoliv, máš to mít.“

Ale Veselko se jen zvonivě zasmál.

„To je v pořádku, Marigolde. Však jestli se budeme dál takhle potkávat, ono už se najde něco, čím mi to splatíš.“

Marigold se i přes to neudržel a Veselka objal. Děkoval mu a děkoval, až mu málem vyhrkly do očí slzy. Pak si sedl ke stolu a sledoval Veselka, jak pomaličku a pečlivě skládá jeho loutnu zase dohromady. Jeho drobné, ale klidné ruce postupovaly přesně podle všech příruček, a Marigold si nebyl jistý, jestli někdy potkal starého loutnaře, který by byl tak zručný, jako on.

Z upřeného sledování Veselkovy práce ho vytrhl až humbuk, který slyšel z venku, vyhlédl z okna a uviděl…

„Klepna?“ vydechl. Hnědá koňská hlava zírala oknem přímo do místnosti. Marigold vystřelil z lavice, na které seděl, a utíkal ke dveřím. Veselko se jej snažil marně zastavit, ale jakmile se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře, Marigold otevřel. Zůstal stát jako opařený. Dovnitř vtrhl vysoký elfí pár. Muž s ženou se nesli, jako kdyby jim celý dům patřil, jejich noblesní pláště za nimi vlály, jako kdyby byly očarované. Vlasy měli stříbrné a tváře podlouhlé a špičaté. Oba hleděli na Veselka, který byl jen v obyčejné košili a kalhotách a s umazanýma rukama, úkosem. Žena na něj promluvila jazykem, ze kterého Marigold rozuměl jen pár slovům. Chvíli netušil, co se kolem něj děje. Veselko něco odsekl a žena se k němu vrhla a popadla ho za paži. To už však Marigold stál mezi nimi. Veselka ženě vytrhl a schoval ho za sebe.

„Jestli jste si nevšimli, jste v cizím domě,“ štěkl na příchozí. „Co si ráčíte přát?“

Elfí žena si ho změřila pohledem od hlavy až k patě. Zjevně ji nijak nezaujal. Ignorovala ho a promluvila znovu k Veselkovi.

„Odjíždíme,“ řekla hlubokým hlasem, který rezonoval celou místností.

„Já nikam nejdu,“ pípl za Marigoldem Veselko. Jako kdyby se z ničeho nic o hlavu zmenšil, choulil se za bardem a bál se vykouknout.

„Zoyo,“ promluvil muž a přistoupil blíže, Marigold však s Veselkem v zákrytu rozhodně couvl.

„Odejděte,“ řekl varovně, i když sám dobře věděl, že proti dvěma elfům nezmůže vůbec nic.

„Ty se do toho nepleť, člověče,“ zabručel muž. „Stačí, že je tu Zoya zavřená s těmi dvěma člověčími hříšníky.“

„Prosím?“ koukal na něj Marigold zmateně. Začínal se v celé situaci ztrácet. Elfové jej však dál ignorovali.

„Řekli jsme, že odjíždíme,“ zopakovala žena příkře. „Už v tomto městě dál nebudeme, všechno je tu tak nečisté, lidé se tu mísí s elfy, elfové z vyšších vrstev se bratříčkují s poddanými… Tohle není místo pro nás.“

„Já nejdu,“ špitl znova Veselko.

„Jsi naše dcera!“ zakřičel muž. Odstrčil Marigolda a popadl Veselka za ramena. „Nepřivedli jsme tě až sem jen aby ses bratříčkovala se špinavými průzkumníky!“

Veselko se mu však vytrhl. Po tvářích mu tekly proudem slzy a než zvládl cokoliv říct, několikrát vzlykl. „Nejsem vaše dcera!“ rozkřičel se. „Nechte mě na pokoji! Zůstanu tady, ať se vám to líbí nebo ne!“

Muž se k němu znovu vrhl, ale Marigold mu zastoupil cestu.

„Odejděte,“ zavrčel. „Běže pryč, nechte ho být.“

„Odstup,“ řekl chladně elf.

V tom se však dveře rozrazily znovu. Dovnitř vtrhl Bran, ve tváři byl celý brunátný a v rukou třímal obrovské kovářské kladivo.

„Tak vám to ještě pořád nestačilo?!“ zahřímal. Veselko znovu vzlyknul a Marigolda nenapadlo nic lepšího, než se otočit a odstrkat ho až za pec. Pevně mladého elfa obejmout, Veselko se k němu křečovitě schoulil, zavřel oči a zakryl si uši. To Branův hlas protnul ticho podruhé.

„Vypadněte, víckrát už vám to říkat nebudu!“

Ozvala se hromová rána.

„Ven, říkám! A jestli ještě někdy překročíte práh mýho domu, jestli na toho kluka ještě jednou šáhnete, přísahám, že vám zpřerážím všecky kosti v těle!“

Chalupou se rozhostilo tíživé ticho.

Marigold, sám vyděšený k smrti, hladil Veselka po vlasech. Ten stál jak přikovaný, tiskl si uši, kroutil hlavou a se zavřenýma očima mumlal cosi v jazyce, kterému Marigold nerozuměl. Ozvalo se bouchnutí dveří a utichl venkovní ruch. Bran k nim přistoupil a konečně odložil velké kladivo. Pořád byl v obličeji rudý, ale jeho naštvaný obličej naprosto zjihl. Vystřídal Marigolda a pevně Veselka obejmul.

„Nutak…“ zamumlal a opatrně stáhnul Veselkovy ruce z jeho uší. „Už je dobře, chlapče, už je všecko dobrý,“ opakoval mu. „Jsou pryč. Už ti nebudou lozit do života, to ti přísahám. Už tu budeš s náma a bude to dobrý.“

Veselko konečně otevřel oči. Po tvářích se mu kutálely další a další proudy slz, nešel vůbec utišit. Byl vyděšený a zmatený, ale Bran nespěchal. Otcovsky k sobě mladého elfa tiskl a opakoval vlídná slova.

Ozvalo se další zabouchání na dveře. Tak silné, že Marigold až poskočil. Bran zavrčel zpoza pece.

„To bude Ohňan. Marigolde, prosím tě řekni mu, že budu hnedle zpátky, že jsme tu měli takovou polízanici…“

„Jasně, jasně,“ řekl kvapně Marigold a vydal se ke dveřím.

„Bran se vrátí do práce hned jak bude mo…“

Ve dveřích však nestál mistr kovář.

Geralt, celý ušmudlaný, rozcuchaný a v potrhaném oblečení, zíral na barda se stejným překvapením v očích, které se zračilo v obličeji Marigolda.

„Co tu…“

Než však stačil Marigold dopovědět, Geralt upustil veškerá zavazadla, přitáhl ho k sobě a dlouze, lačně ho políbil.


End file.
